Last Chance
by amante3456
Summary: One Shot. Carter and O'Neill become trapped in a Ancient temple as the planet is growing closer to exploding. In a no-escape situation, it's the last chance for love. JxS.


Hey everyone. This is my first SG1 fanfic, and my first one-shot. This was actually a dream I had as a result of going through six seasons of SG1 in the past 2 months. Hope you like it :)

* * *

"Sir? If we don't make it…" Major Carter started, but trailed off when Colonel O'Neill held a hand up to silence her.

"We'll make it Carter, we always do." He said firmly, but Carter looked less than convinced.

"But Sir, if the device doesn't work-" O'Neill made a small noise to interrupt Carter.

"It will work." He said simply. Carter could not share his optimism and confidence.

"The chances of it actu-"

"Carter!" He snapped, quieting the major. "I know the odds. I don't want to hear it." He turned his back on her and sighed, staring at the wall. Carter relented and leaned back up against the opposing wall. She knew time was running out. The very ground beneath her feet felt as if it was trembling. Energy in the planet's unstable core was rising to a dangerous level. If the Ancient's device, that Carter rewired, did not work, it would only be a matter of time before the energy had to be released. The result would surely destroy the entire planet. Carter's knees grew weak and she slid down the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head onto them. She can't know for sure if she correctly rearranged the power crystals of the device. She didn't have enough time to study the device to know how it works properly. Daniel didn't have enough time to translate all the writing on it. There just wasn't enough time before the planet started falling apart.

A Goa'uld had left a trap deep in the planet and had activated it shortly after SG1 had arrived. The energy was barely noticeable until it was too late. A wormhole would not engage in the Stargate. There was no escape.

The metallic ground was cold, but it was the only keeping the earth from splitting open and lava flowing through. The excess energy growing in the planet's core had forced magma up through its surface. Carter placed her palms flat on the ground, taking in the cool temperature to combat the rising heat in the Ancient temple. O'Neill had started to pace the length of the room they were in. Just outside of the temple rushed a huge river of molten rock that trapped the two soldiers and separated them from Daniel and Teal'c. O'Neill stopped right in front of Carter. Her short blonde hair was covering her face.

_"Sir? If we don't make it…" _She had started to tell him something. He didn't want to hear the highly likely chance that they might not make it out of this one, so he stopped her. More than that, the panic in her voice scared him. Like it was her last chance to say this thing. Now he stared down at her. For the first time in a long time, he didn't see Major Carter when he looked at her. He saw Samantha Carter, the person. Not the soldier, not the scientist, not his teammate, he saw her for all she was. Human.

He knew what Sam was going to tell him. He knew he had to tell her the very same thing, but they couldn't. Or rather, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter couldn't. But now, rank didn't matter, the Air Force didn't matter, hell, the SGC didn't matter either. It was their last chance.

"I knew I didn't like this planet the moment we got here." Jack suddenly blurted. Sam looked up at him with a bewildered look. "Too hot." He gave as his only explanation. She smiled softly. He held out a hand to her. She gently took it, and he lifted her up. Now, Sam was only a few inches away from Jack. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Sorry Sir." She said softly. Jack smiled,

"It's okay, Sam." At the sound of her name, Sam's jaw dropped slightly. O'Neill always called her Carter, even in informal settings, hearing it startled her. Jack's gaze dropped to the floor for a second. He took a deep breath, and then looked directly into Sam's crystal blue eyes.

"If…If we don't make it, Sam…" He started slowly, "You need to know…" He trailed off. Sam raised her eyebrows, waiting patiently for him to continue. Jack's mouth opened and closed for a moment with the muted words not strong enough to explain feeling. He looked down to Sam's hand that he still held in his own. Using it, Jack pulled her closer to him, his other hand wrapping around the small of her back. Sam's shock from this small motion was nothing compared to the shock when his lips met hers. She froze for a fraction of a second, before adrenaline kicked in and she kissed back with all the passion that had been pushed down and out of mind for the past years.

Jack ever-so-slightly pushed Sam towards the wall, but she suddenly grabbed his shirt and swung him around and pinned him to the wall. She smirked seductively, and Jack had a sudden flash of when Sam was become one of the Touched, only this time he was enjoying where it was leading.

The two became shrouded in a veil of their passion and love. They were unaware of how much time was passing. Unaware that the rewired Ancient device had worked. Unaware that the lava had receded and they were no longer trapped. Unaware that Daniel and Teal'c had come in to rescue them, only to retreat back out of the temple to give their friends their moment.

"I don't think they need any help." Daniel remarked as they walked out of the temple. Teal'c looked at him with an eyebrow raised,

"Indeed not, and I believe you owe me fifty dollars, Daniel Jackson."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please. -amante


End file.
